


I didn't slip

by thiefofbluefire



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Journey to one, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: We all have lies that we tell ourselves.We always know the truth though.





	I didn't slip

I didn't slip. It isn't cold. I'm not scared. I know what I'm doing. There isn't snow in my shoe. This isn't hard. I don't mind. This is easy. I know what I'm doing. I don't have a problem. I know who these people are. I like being with them. This unity thing isn't hard. It isn't weird. I don't think it hurts. I know where to go. I know what to do. I know how to do it. I know what I'm doing.

I know what I'm doing.  
I know what I'm doing.  
This isn't scary.  
This is fine. Great even!  
I know what I'm doing  
This is fine.  
I'm fine.  
I'm fine.  
I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay.  
Nothing is wrong.  
Nothing is wrong.  
Nothing is wrong.  
Nothing is....

Everything is fine. It doesn't bother me.

 

 

Yes it does.

 

I slipped. It's cold. I'm scared. I don't know what's going on. There's snow everywhere. This is hard. Why is this so hard? I don't want to be here. I don't know what I'm doing. Nothing is fine. I don't know anyone here. I don't want to be here. I'm not fine. I'm not fine. I'm not fine. The unity makes my head hurt. It makes my skin crawl. It's weird. It hurts. I don't know where to go. I don't know where I am. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm doing.

I don't know who I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was fast.  
> I just figured that he denies when things bother him more often than he likes to admit.


End file.
